Zaveid
How Zaveid joined the Tourney A man from the seraphim aligned with Wind. He maintains a jovial demeanor and can be seen as a jokester, but when he gets serious, he has no qualms about picking a fight, even with Sorey prior to him joining their party. At the second Tourney, Zaveid finds himself having nightmares about a monster claiming himself to be Meta Knight, but Zaveid can tell something is wrong. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighed Zaveid spins his pendelum blade. After the announcer calls his name Yo-yos his pendelum and swings it forward as the camera zooms saying "Well! You're good, whoever you are." Special Moves Constrictor (Neutral) Zaveid charges at the opponent while his form is covered with a flame-like projectile, following with a punch and an upward horizontal spin with both pendulums. Magius (Side) Zaveid spins twice to conjure six colored crystals in the air in front of him: green, dark blue, light blue, yellow, red, and violet. These crystals are then fired at his enemy. Vengeant Fangs (Up) Zaveid flies into the air summoning monstroud fangs to bite down on his opponent hard. Anathema Force/Jealousy Cyclone/Deceiving Pummel (Down) Zaveid waves his pendulums in front of them to conjure a small blast of wind. If B is pressed after, it follows into jealousy Cyclone; Zaveid performs an anticlockwise spin and a wide strike from his pendulum, conjuring a green whirlwind that launches the enemy into the air. A third B press after that activates Deceiving Pummel; Zaveid forces his pendulums into the ground, and a series of golden chains emerge from beneath the target, striking him/her. Outlaw Barrage (Hyper Smash) Zaveid glows green with wind energy saying "Can you keep up? Here's a beat down!" and ruthlessly barrages the opponent with his wind-infused pendulum. He then draws his pendulum back and poses stylishly. Heaven or Hell (Final Smash) Zaveid announces "Can you keep up? Come here!" then hops and releases a pendulum to latch onto the enemy and pulls them behind him. Afterward, he swiftly jumps above the enemy while a current of wind swirls around him saying "Keep your distance!". He then dives down, striking his enemy with multiple hits from his pendulums and one singular vertical slice that further damages the enemy and releases a cyclone around them. Victory Animations #Zaveid rubs his chin saying "You want sweet? I got your sweet!" #Zaveid swings his pendelums around himself saying "I welcome all challengers!" #Zaveid moves his arms apart saying "Aww, I was hoping for someone stronger!" On-Screen Appearance Zaveid runs to his point and readies his pendelum saying "When a man says he means business, he means business! Don't ever forget that!" Trivia *Zaveid's rival is Meta Knight's more evil counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. *Zaveid shares his English voice actor with Yu Kanda, Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Ryuma, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko, Seawax, Baldroy, Kim Jae Hoon and Rajendra. *Zaveid shares his Japanese voice actor with Bruford, Rash, Atomic Samurai, Reiko, Zeke, Kylo Ren and Silver Fullbuster. *Zaveid shares his French voice actor with Genki Sakura, Kai Shiden (in Guncannon), Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau, and in all his Mobile Suits), Anubis Chaca, Tyler "Ty" Archer, Derek, Moera Fatima (in Ideon), Dyna Blue, Skull Bozu, Boom Boom and Duo Maxwell (in all his Mobile Suits). *Zaveid shares his German voice actor with Dyna Blue, Baoh and Iaian. *Zaveid shares his Arabic voice actor with Bruno Buccellati, Shawlong Koufang, Mr. Edward Hyde, Sun Wukong, Torbjörn Lindholm, Torkoal, Scuttlebug, Darkhammer, Kvar and Toma Kamijo. *Zaveid shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Uub. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters